


She's in.

by SakuraKurotsuki



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKurotsuki/pseuds/SakuraKurotsuki
Summary: Debbie looked at her over the white cup with a little grin. – But I’ve let you keep her.- You’ll like her eventually – Lou smirked at her.- You certainly like her. She’s not even your type.Lou nodded.- Love her clothes, tho. And did you see what a doll face she is under those dreadlocks? Contrast. Stunning.Lou gave a look at her partner.





	She's in.

The girl was wandering around the loft, looking like a strange tropical animal in those clothes in which he seemed to be drowning. So different from Lou herself, whose delicate shape was wrapped in an elegant, blue suit.

Her footsteps didn’t do the sound of Debbie’s heels, usually followed by her classic dark figure, walking across the loft: only the girl’s hair was similar to Debbie’s, long and brown, despite dreadlocks.

Her vision inevitably blurry due to russian names dancing before her eyes – she’d spent hours on those lists, she had finally left her loft, headed to the nearest cafe. And that’s where she saw the girl, sit in a corner, hands flying on the keyboard in a way that she just couldn’t be doing pacman. Plus, she had  a lot of people coming at her table, exchaging a few words with her, then leaving. All different kind of people; young naive boys as well as men and women in suits, in front of Miss Sweatshirt and Oversized clothes, as if they’d stepped by before going to work. So Lou had taken off the sunglasses she had worn to get some relief and had finally approached the table.

\- Girl, you’re so _blond_.

Those had been the very first words she had spoken to her when she sat down. – ‘R you a model or some? D’you need to check on you’re cheater boyfriend?

She had a flat voice, words that seemed to be snatched away from her. Lou was strangely confused at first, in a way that had left her speechless for a second. There was only one other person who could ever put her in that condition, and she had just been released from jail. Maybe it was just abstinence, after all, making her all thrilled at the sight of a beautiful hacker – probably.

In the loft, Lou was about to show her the sofa bed, but she had already sat down on the floor with her laptop on her knees: Nine Ball, that was her name. The real one was still unknown, but Lou thought that was just fun. Debbie wouldn't have thought the same, she was afraid.

She sat down on the sofa, right behind Nine Ball, who was already at work, making sure to inclose her back right between her legs. – Are you sure you can do that?

\- Just watch, ma’am.

\- I’m gonna hire you if you do that, have I mentioned it?

\- My honor.

At which Lou didn’t understand whether or not she was sarcastic, under that big floppy hat. Probably yes, tho.

\- But I won’t leave my clients, I gotta tell you that.

Lou raised her eyebrows.

\- You don’t know what you’re share would be yet.

The girl didn’t even answered to that, continuing to type feverishly on the keyboard. The monitor’s was one of the few lights in the room.

\- Do you want me to tell you?

\- Mh.

Lou gradually lowered herself on Nine’s shoulder, carefully moving the hat from her ear so she could reach it with her lips. Lou did heard her shivering, but it was freezing in the loft after all. She gave a look at the monitor, right in front of her.

\- You’re in.

In that exact moment the door swung open and Debbie walked in, muttering something about the subway. Lou shut her down, eyes fixed on the screen.

\- She’s in.

The girl had cracked the Egyptian area of the Met. – Security cameras - Lou winked at Debbie, who now seemed pleased by the girl’s presence, then watched her as she tried to offer her hand to the hacker, amused by her feeble introduction. Unfortunately it seemed that Nine Ball couldn’t care less neither about her hand nor about providing Debbie her real name, at which Debbie got clearly annoyed. Lou decided to step in the situation before things got too seriuos, seeing burnt the chance of having that girl in the operation.   

 

 

 

Dressed in a blue nightgown, Debbie was standing in the kitchen area, eyes closed while enjoying what seemed to be the tastiest coffee in the whole world.

\- It is – she pointed out when Lou expressed her impression to her.

\- I bet coffee is you’re new favourite thing, am I right?

It was almost midnight when her “partner” had decided that she just couldn’t refrain from having a cup of coffee. Lou had noticed how she had developed some weird obsessions on food, worthy of a pregnant woman, having been released from jail. Last week broccoli was the tastiest food she’d ever eaten, apparently, and she got on having them even as snacks. Dark chocolate had gotten relevant too, due to its benefits, which apparently included an improvement of brain function, meaning mood. Lou’s theory was all about the cocoa’s percentage to get higher in relation to her mood. She’d never went below eighty percent.

\- Do you know you’re not gonna sleep tonight, right? – Lou said to her.

\- Neither are you, baby, we have work to do -  she responded, eyes on the table covered with papers and pictures.

\- Oh no, honey, l _am_ going to sleep – Lou protested, pointing at the sleeping mask pressed on her fringe, as an evidence – see?

\- You’re staying – Debbie breathed out, eyes closed. She slowly got closer at the table, on hand still holding the cup, the other wide open on the face of a burglar. She seemed composed and somehow untouched, as if five years in jail did leave her intact, and that was any day before the arrest.     

\- You know, I’m kind of waiting for you to have a little breakdown, something like that… -

\- Won’t happen, baby.

\- … apart from being a little bit of a control freak, even more then usual.

Debbie looked at her over the white cup with a little grin. – But I’ve let you keep her.

\- You’ll like her eventually – Lou smirked at her. 

\- _You_ certainly like her. She’s not even your type. 

Lou nodded.

\- Love her clothes, tho. And did you see what a doll face she is under those dreadlocks? Contrast. Stunning.

Lou gave a look at her partner.

\- I knew the name thing would’ve bothered you.

\- Well – said Debbie, after having observed her talking about the hacker girl. – You know how much names matter to me. I would never give up on mine.

Her name rapresented the only remaining link that would take her back to her brother's grave, secretly wishing, Lou thought, that one day she would be there too, right next to her brother.  Which was every criminal’s secret wish, be taken dead or not taken at all. Lou was that kind of person who could’ve just go on watering down vodka and breaking the rules every now and then just so she could afford to live, or to go shopping at Armani’s. But Debbie, she was an entirely different matter. She couldn’t care less about money, she would break in a bank, smiling at cameras just to prove to herself that she could. She wanted the spotlight, which was very unusual being a thief.

Lou caught her shiver under the blue silk.

\- God, it's freezing here. And I’ve been in jail.

\- You should find warm clothes upstairs, among all those dresses. I must’ve borrowed some of them, trying not to hibernate here.

Debbie snorted and Lou could’ve sworn she saw a cloud of steam brush her lips. - Once we’ve done that, we won’t have to worry about it anymore. I’ll go and see what I can find.

She was on her way to the stairs, when her voice rang out all over the loft. – And anyway, if _your_ clothes are gonna smell of pot, I _will_ be upset, girl.

Lou sneered to her silhouette as she walked away, hair longer then ever. Later on, as she wasn’t coming back, Lou had to go check her upstairs, only to find her asleep with lights on.

\- Bills, honey.

Debbie didn’t certainly have to worry about it in jail. Also, Lou should’ve though about replacing the coffee machine, ‘cause clearly wasn't doing its job.

She took some blankets from the wardrobe and threw them over her lying body. She _thought_ about staying - because after all, what better way to fight coldness then the connection between two bodies?

Lou eventually turned her back at Debbie’s sleeping figure. – My clothes will never smell of anything but you, idiot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This should’ve been a Lou/Nine thing, and it turned out to be an introspection on Debbie’s character and her relationship with Lou. Okay, then.  
> This movie changed my life, anyway, and I know it’s the same for you all, so don’t lie to me.  
> This was the first movie I’ve ever seen at the cinema alone, you guys, ‘cause it was too much important to me to see it on the big screen, and obviously to support it. I want Oceans 8 to be the next big franchise, I’m telling you, we have some work to do here.  
> By the way my OTP’s are Debbie/Lou, Debbie/Tammy, and Lou/Nine. I mean, Lou has a little bit of a crush on Nine, do we agree?  
> Anyway, I’ll be honest with you, english isn’t my native language, but I wanted SO MUCH to write this in english (as an exercise too) and on Ao3, that I just couldn’t stop myself, and I tried SO HARD for this to be grammatically correct and at least a little enjoyable. Please, tell me if you find some mistakes, so that I can correct them.  
> Thank you for reading this far, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
